captainjapanfandomcom-20200215-history
SHADOW
SHADOW (also known as the SHADOW-Organization) are the main antagonists of Seigi no Senshi Captain-Japan. They are an interdimensional organization that plan to take over the Multiverse. The organization is made up of mostly monsters, mutants, aliens and robots that were created or hired by it's founder and leader, a being named Lord Destruction. It has not hired any humans since they are too weak to join the group. The main type of monster that they use are normally referred to as "Kaijin" (or Stange-Being), roughly human-sized creatures. Lord-Destruction * Lord Destruction is the founder and leader of the SHADOW-Organization and the mastermind behind the killing of Jamiko's parents. An eldritch interdimentional-being that looks like a cross-between a living-shadow and a spider, he is one of the most dangerous supervillains in Neo-Tokyo, if not the Multiverse. He is calm, collected and very intellegent with a high IQ, able to master any form of alien technology quite quickly and uses it as his own, he rarely loses his temper, even in defeat so that makes him most dangerous since no-one can tell what would happen if he does lose control. His powers include shape-shifting, mind-control, superhuman-strength and power to control shadows and the darkness itself at will. He also has his own personal SHADOW-Kaijin monsters who serve him as his own minions to do his bidding. Most of Destruction's personal agents and monsters have a general spider-motif. *'Taikashika Daisakiko': This is one of Destruction's personal special agents that uses acid-webbing, venomous-fangs and powerful pincers in battle against his opponents. *'Arachno-Guards': Destruction's personal guards. These four spider-like humanoids are highly skilled in combat and armed with lances, plus they can fire venomous webs at their opponents. *'Destruction's Experimental-Bodies' These seven creatures are all prototype bodies for Lord-Destruction but were never used. Units 001, 002, 003, 004, 005, 006'''and '''007 (codenamed for the numbers printed on their shoulders) all possess superhuman levels of speed and strength even though they are not as powerful as Destruction himself, but are still strong in their own right and can morph their arms into swords in battle. *'White-Puppet:' A white spider-like SHADOW-Kaijin with a spear-like claw, that's based on a combination of a Tsuchigumo & an Amikiri. Unlike most Shadow-Kaijin, he has no mind of it's own and is literally just a puppet that Destruction controls with mind. *'Tarantula-Triplets': A trio of centaur-like tarantula SHADOW mutants that attack in a group, fire webs from their mouths and have poisonous stingers. These three brothers are some of Lord-Destruction's personal agents. *'Lord-Destruction's Spider-Mount': This is a giant spider that Lord Destruction often travels on at times that he leads a operation himself. It follows his commands to aid mutants, defend or attack. It has spike-like feet to impale a victim and super-strong webbing to trap opponents. *'Kageshimashu': This special SHADOW-Kaijin was created by Lord-Destruction and is based on a shadow-puppet. This creature can move through shadows, become flat to escape foes and can fire lasers from it's many-eyes. *'Lord-Destruction's Bio-Clone': This is an experiment to create a bio-mechanical combat-clone for Lord-Destruction to use in his place on the battlefield. This is a drone with no mind of it's own, Destruction uses his mind to move it by remote-control. It's not as powerful as him but it is strong in it's own right with arm-blades, laser-firing shoulder-pads and whip-tendrils on it's head. -SHADOW- Taikashika Daisakiko.jpg|Taikashika Daisakiko -SHADOW- Arachno-Guards.jpg|Arachno-Guards -SHADOW- Destruction's Experimental-Body.jpg|Destruction's Experimental-Bodies D8o9fj4-655b5796-4aae-4cd0-ad00-765afd91ae21.jpg|White-Puppet -SHADOW- The Tarantula-Triplets.jpg|The Tarantula-Triplets -SHADOW- Destruction's Spider-Mount.jpg|Lord-Destruction's Spider-Mount -SHADOW- Kageshimashu.jpg|Kageshimashu -SHADOW- Destruction's Bio-Clone.jpg|Lord-Destruction's Bio-Clone 'Inner-Circle:' These are Destruction's most loyle underlings that are part of his personal inner-circle that work under him and carry out his orders. *'Doctor-Probe: '''The organization's chief-scientist and the creator of the many more robotic minions of the group. His orginal form was that of a robotic TV with legs, but after a recent battle that body was destroyed, however his computer-brain survived. But then his fellow SHADOW-members, Mimi Dracul' & Tomika Nochi thought that it would be funny to place his brain into the body of a cute animatronic theme-park dog-robot, He was not too pleased with it but he is stuck in it so he has no choice to use it for his body. The bright side, is that he's much faster and can at least fight with his clawed paws. He can also sprout two arms from the robot's collar. *'''Kaizu: Kaizu is a recurring SHADOW ''member who was once a '''Raptor' that was chosen to undergo an experiment to create a warrior that can match Jamiko's armor. He gained a twisted personality but also gain the same amount of speed and strength as our hero and fights with a sword called the Kagekama. He either works on his own plans, or helps out the monster-of-the-week then Destruction sends to attack the city. He then later gained a new upgraded form by Lord-Destruction's tech, he's much stronger, faster and has better-armor, plus a brand new sword called the Whispering-Death Edge. *'Kroid Kraizer:' Kroid is a recurring member of SHADOW who is normally laid-back but is also a little sadistic. He is skilled in both gunmenship with his Vile-Buster pistol and also in hand-to-hand knife-fighting with his twin Vile-Daggers. *'Tomika Nochi:' A youthful female member of the organization and the one who created and controls the Video SHADOW-Kaijin monsters since she is a master gamer by nature. She's playful, but a little wild when it comes to causing trouble for Jamiko and his friends. She is also in a relationship with fellow SHADOW-member, Mimi Dracul. *'Iroshi': Iroshi is a recurring SHADOW member like Kaizu 'that can turn his hands into twin blades. He is a white-insectoid warrior who, unlike other SHADOW-members, has respect for Jamiko as a fellow warrior and fights him many times along with Raptors and SHADOW-kaijin. *'Daikura Takazu: A powerful but slightly dim-witted recurring member of SHADOW who works as the muscle on missions. He is very strong, can fire lightning from his horns and his limbs can extend thanks to the wires in his limbs. He may be a little dim-witted, but he's smart enough not to be fooled easily as some people might think. *'Death-Gander:' A powerful cyborg member of the organization and sees Jamiko as a worthy-opponent in combat, he half-wings can detach themselves and acted as floating gun batteries and his main weapons are the Break-Shooter pistol and the Deadline-Edge combat-knife. *'Mimi Dracul:' Mimi is the bat/raven based daughter of the fallen General Dracul, the leader of the Wing-Tribe, and the last surviving member of the SHADOW sub-group. Even though she knows that Jamiko defeated her dad, she does not have any ill-will towards him since she knows that he's the hero and her dad was the bad-guy. She's also in love with fellow SHADOW-member Tomika Nochi and is playful around her while helping her on her missions. She drinks blood, flies and can use her wings to create powerful cyclones. **'SHADOW Mutant-Beast Cat-Jellyfish:' The Cat-Jelly, nicknamed "Niki" & "Emi" are a pair of strange SHADOW-mutants that are cat/jellyfish hybrids. They may look cute as the float around in the air, but they can be dangerous in combat as they have strong bites and also have venomous claw-like barbs on their little-legs. Unlike the other recurring members of the organization, they are not warriors, but are the beloved pets of Mimi Dracul as she sees them as cute. *'Dr. Necroshade:' Dr. Necroshade is a SHADOW scientist like Dr.Probe but is an expert in bio-genetics instead of robotics. He is really a "true" SHADOW from the future, using his technology to create his own breed of SHADOW-mutants called Future-Shadows, based on animal-hybrids. He looks like a living shadow-creature with a white face-mask. The larger arms that can be seen are justs sleeves (which can be used as either whips or swords in battle), his real, red-arms are inside his body, but can bring them out it needed. He can move through shadows and can both read and control the minds of his opponents. **'The SHADOW-Brats:' The SHADOW-Brats are a trio of child-like female SHADOW members who are the personal henchmen of Dr. Nercoshade and carry out his orders. Even though that battle against Jamiko, they are more playful and flirty then most of the other members since they think he's cute. Each of them are basically hybrids of two animals and have venomous claws. Juki (rabbit/spider) is the leader of the trio and can climb on walls, Tahimi (rat/bat) can fly and Kyosako (fox/snake) has a powerful, crushing-tail. *'Kyobatta Wolf:' One of a largest members of the organization, Kyobatta Wolf is the appointed captain and leader of the Spike-Drones. He's smart, super-strong and has hard, spiked-armor that can launch spikes like missles at his opponents. He can also breathe plasma-flames from his jaws. He was once a Spike-Drone until he was upgraded with bio-cybernetic technology and is now one of Destruction's inner circle of minions. *'Kitsuna Fokuri': Kitsuna is a SHADOW-member based on a white-fox with a little bit of scorpion DNA, a very seductive and flirtatious, but arrogant and violent member of SHADOW. She has a hatred for Lady Widow due to her using magic, which Kitsuna sees as an "obsolete art". She is though, very loyal to Lord Destruction. Kitsuna Fokuri is an agile and formidable opponent for Captain Japan. She is highly skilled in using throwing knives, but also uses a blade-tipped whip called the Stinging Bute in combat. *'Kaiba Shingo:' A recurring SHADOW-member armed with a special prototype-weapon called the SHADOW-Disk (based on a Duel-Disk from the Yu-gi-Oh series), that allows him to use special cards (called SHADOW Duel-Cards) to battle that have a different power and effect on his opponents, He's also good and hand to hand combat as his SHADOW-Disk can also be used as a bladed-melee weapon. He is calm, cool and quiet as he carries out his missions alongside the other members and Kaijin forces. *'Bat-Getton': Bat-Getton is a recurring bat-based SHADOW-Kaijin with a sonic scream attack and can fly even though he does not speak. He is mostly based on the Bat-Mutant (from Kamen-Rider Black) since he is a long lasting kaijin. *'Makuru Mosuru:' A new Bio-Mechanical SHADOW inner-circle member that is based on a Mickey Mouse and was created from a captured and modified Mickey Mouse animatronic-robot, and was then given life by Lord-Destruction. He is a calm and clever member of the organization and is an expert in so-called SHADOW Techno-Magic, able to cast powerful attacks and create portals for himself and his allies. He's main weapon is the bizarre looking Kage-Mahou Key-Blade (a mix of a broad-sword and a star-tipped wand). *'Tasai Notsusaka': A bizarre SHADOW member with the upper-torso of an insectoid humanoid that is calm and collected, can move and create shadow-portals to move quickly during flight. and is armed with a pair of bladed daggers called the Toshiku-Daggers, and the lower-body of a massive bird/bat hybrid creature. He has a friendly rivalry with Kaizu -SHADOW- Dr. Probe's new body.jpg|Dr, Probe Shadow sketches and doodles08 by kainsword kaijin-d8zwyqz.jpg|Kaizu -SHADOW- Kaizu 2.0.jpg|Kaizu 2.0 -SHADOW- Kroid Kraizer.jpg|Kroid Kraizer -SHADOW- Tomika Nochi.jpg|Tomika Nochi Shadow sketches doodles20 by kainsword kaijin-d9aatwl.jpg|Iroshi -SHADOW- Daikura Takazu.jpg|Daikura Takazu -SHADOW- Death-Gander.jpg|Death-Gander: -SHADOW- Mimi Dracal.jpg|Mimi Dracul -SHADOW- Cat-Jellyfish.jpg|SHADOW Mutant-Beasts Cat-Jellyfish -SHADOW- Dr. Necroshade.jpg|Dr Necroshade -SHADOW- The SHADOW-Brats.jpg|The SHADOW-Brats: Juki, Tahimi and Kyosako -SHADOW- Kyobatta Wolf.jpg|Kyobatta Wolf -SHADOW- Kitsuna Fokuri.jpg|Kitsuna Fokuri -SHADOW- Kaiba Shingo.jpg|Kaiba Shingo -SHADOW- Bat-Getton.jpg|Bat-Getton -SHADOW- Makuru Mosuru.jpg|Makuru Mosuru -SHADOW- Tasai Notsusaka.jpg|Tasai Notsusaka 'Raptors:' Raptors are the lower-level of the SHADOW-Organization's mutant creations. They are basically half-lizard, half-spider mutants that are the disposable grunts. They can either be armed with sickle-blades, or have massive-claws on their hands.Aside from the normal Raptors, there are also special experimental types that were created to test out the limits of the Raptor's combat levels. * Raptor-Elites: The Raptor-Elites are a higher class then the normal Raptors. They are a lot smarter, stronger and carry bladed-lances as weapons. * Cyber-Raptor: an experimental prototype, cyborg Raptor that is faster, smarter and stronger then the normal Raptor. * Prototype Super-Raptor 751 aka Raptor-Gorgon: one of Destruction's experiments to create more powerful Raptor grunts. This one has and massive claw that can fire plasma-lasers and a long, cybernetic snake-like tail with a mace/stinger at the tip and it can burrow in the ground to attack it's opponents. * Prototype Super-Raptor 001: the first of Destruction's experiments to create more powerful Raptors. This is the first prototype-unit that can climb on walls like a spider, spit out webs from it's jaws and has razor-sharp claws in battle. *'Hunter-Raptors': This is another of the many experimental works on the Raptor grunts to make them more powerful. These Raptors are build like hunting-dogs for the organization's vast, mass-produced hordes. They have a strong sense of smell that they use to track their pray and razor-sharp claws and fangs to battle their opponents. *'Venom-Raptors': Another of SHADOW's experiments in creating different types of the Raptor grunts. The Venom-Raptors are a type that use poisons and venoms to attack by use of swords that use poison-tipped blades. D8kpwld-32760f36-3c0f-4cce-ba53-b23ba07470d6.jpg|Normal Raptors -SHADOW- Raptor-Elite.jpg|Raptor-Elite -Justice-Sentai- Kaijin-07.jpg|Prototype Super-Raptor 001 -Justice-Sentai- Kaijin-06.jpg|Prototype Super-Raptor 751 (Raptor Gorgon) -SHADOW- Cyber-Raptor.jpg|Cyber-Raptor -SHADOW- Hunter-Raptor.jpg|Hunter-Raptors -SHADOW- Venom-Raptors.jpg|Venom-Raptors 'Mass-produced SHADOW-Kaijin:' These are the many mass-produced mutants and robots that serve as the endless hordes of the organization that work along side the recurring-members, the Raptors and the normal SHADOW-Kaijin monsters-of-the-week. *'Advanced-Mutant Blackheads': Blackheads are a advanced breed of Raptor that serve the organization as Raptor Pack-leaders, bodyguards and enforcers. They are armed with giant sickles as their main weapons. Their motif is that of both an army-ant and a praying-mantis. *'Advanced-Mutant Whiteheads': The Whiteheads are an advanced version of the Blackheads and are armed with razor-sharp swords. Their hairs that connect and control any form of robotics & technology. *'Centipoids': These are mass-produced giant centipede-like battle-robots with powerful-jaws and can split into 8 humanoid mini-drones if the head is destroyed in battle. *'Arachno-Drones': These advanced spider-like battle-robots has razor-sharp claws, venomous-fangs and strong-webbing to battle against their opponents. *'Stickmen': These stick-insect based combat-robots has a long reach in their attacks and had long, clawed-fingers. *'Titans': Titans are giant mass-produced SHADOW mutants created to attack armies and cities with their shear power and razor-sharp blades. *'Ribbon-Robots': These special combat-robots are built with blade-like limbs that can extend and slice through their targets and can fire a plasma-beam from their fanged-jaws. *'Tick-Raptors': Another new breed of Raptors, these are mutants that were created with tick DNA and are smarter then the normal breed. They feed on blood, use black plasma-lightning from their spines and fight with razor-sharp swords as their weapons in battle. *'Stinger-Nagas': Stinger-Naga are snake/scorpion-based cyborgs created by Dr. Probe and are designed to hunt pray in groups of 5 with venomous-fangs and blade-like stingers. *'Cuboid-Droids': The Cuboid-Droids are massive four-legged, cube-headed robots created by Dr. Probe and are armed with an eye-laser and clawed-tendrils in combat. *'Octobots': These are red bio-organic octopus/squid/spider-based SHADOW-mutants that can morph into human-form. They also have powerful tentacles and can spray black, webbing-like ink at opponents during battle. *'Mantid-Arachnobots': The Mantid-Arachnobots are mass-produced mantis/spider-based combat-robots that hunt in packs of 3 to 4 units, can spray webbing from they jaws and fight with razor-sharp blade-like claws. They serve as either enforcers, bodyguards or shock-troopers in battle. *'Rapid-Attack Robots:' These mechanoids are basiclly a sort of robotic riot-police, rounding up captives with mace-like hands that fire lasers and are also pincers to grab onto their opponents. *'SHADOW-Bats': These are mass-produced bat-like SHADOW-mutants that have black-bodies to help them move through the shadows, are able to fly and fire laser-blasts from the eyes on their chests. They can also emit a powerful scream. *'Spider-Convoys': The Spider-Convoys are a type of mass-produced, giant flying spider/crab-based SHADOW-mutants that have hard-armor and can use their hook-like claws to either grab or impale their victims. They can also be used to transport either large vehicles or machines to other areas. *'Wolf-Hounds:' These mass-produced wolf/spider/insect based mutants attack in packs. They can fight with tentacles tipped with claws and a sonic scream attack. These are meant to be recurring mutants for CJ to fight. *'Black-Sparrows': These are jet-black airborne combat-drones that fight in squads of 8. They are armed with blade-like wings, machine-guns and missile-launchers built into their wings. They are based on both blackbirds and sparrows in design. *'Tarantuloids': The Tarantuloids are hulking tarantula-based SHADOW-Mutants, they are skilled in unarmed combat, able to climb on walls and spit venomous webs at their opponents in battle. They can work as either enforcers or bodyguards for members of SHADOW's inner-circle. *'SHADOW-Wraiths': The SHADOW-Wraiths are mass-produced phantom-like creatures that can move through any shadows, feed on souls and are armed with blood-red claws. They are some of the very few supernatural monsters that serve the SHADOW-Organization. They mostly serve Dr. Necroshade 'since they sort of look like him. *'Spike-Drones: These are mass-produced combat-robots covered in spikes. They are capable of rolling themselves into a ball to destroy anything in their path, they can also fire their spikes like missiles, have laser-eyes and have powerful, gripping talons. The Spike-Drones are under the direct command of Kyobatta Wolf since he was a drone himself. *'Harpy-Screamers': These are harpy-like bird/bat-based mass-produced SHADOW-Kaijin that can fly, have razor-sharp talons and a venomous-bite. Their main feature are two female-looking faces on their wings that can emit a powerful scream attack at their opponents. *'BioRats': The BioRats are mass-produced SHADOW mutants created from the DNA of rats, ants and spiders with razor-sharp talons and three-head jaws with rows of teeth. They hunt and fight in small packs to attack their opponents in battle. -SHADOW- Blackhead.jpg|Advanced-Mutant Blackheads -SHADOW- Whitehead.jpg|Advanced-Mutant Whiteheads -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles21.jpg|Centipoids -SHADOW- Arachno-Drone.jpg|Arachno-Drones -SHADOW- Stickman.jpg|Stickmen -SHADOW- Titan.jpg|Titans -SHADOW- Ribbon-Robot.jpg|Ribbon-Robots -SHADOW- Tick-Raptor.jpg|Tick-Raptors -SHADOW- Stinger-Naga.jpg|Stinger-Nagas -SHADOW- Cuboid-Droid.jpg|Cuboid-Droids -SHADOW- Octobot.jpg|Octobots -SHADOW- Mantid-Arachnobot.jpg|Mantid-Arachnobots -SHADOW- Rapid-Attack Robot.jpg|Rapid-Attack Robots -SHADOW- SHADOW-Bat.jpg|SHADOW-Bats -SHADOW- Spider-Convoy.jpg|Spider-Convoy D8z4fnw-5ae69ff7-ad25-4f24-8d02-6180803fd327.jpg|Wolf-Hounds -SHADOW- Black-Sparrow.jpg|Black-Sparrows -SHADOW- Tarantuloid.jpg|Tarantuloids -SHADOW- SHADOW-Wraith.jpg|SHADOW-Wraths -SHADOW- Spike-Drone.jpg|Spike-Drones -SHADOW- Harpy-Screamer.jpg|Harpy-Screamers -SHADOW- BioRat.jpg|BioRats 'Special SHADOW-Kaijin:' These are SHADOW-Kaijin that are more powerful then the normal monsters-of-the-week and the mass-produced kaijin, These are created for special projects or missions. *'Golem-Drones' : These are 3 massive combat-robots created by Dr. Probe to attack Neo-Tokyo and are among the first SHADOW-monsters that Jamiko fought against soon after he became Captain-Japan. They are armed with flame-throwers and are very powerful. *'SHADOW-Japan': This creature was created from Jamiko's own nightmares by using dark-magic. It is very similar to our hero, except that is creature is Jamiko's own inner-demon and not a mutant-type SHADOW-Kaijin like normal. It fights with two wrist-mounted blades. *'SHADOW Machine-Beast Terrorsaurus': A massive SHADOW-monster created by Dr. Probe when he built a robotic body, but then added dark-magic to fuse it with the soul of a pteranodon from the depths of hell to create this monster. *'Anomalocaris-Dopant Dangerous-Zombie Mode': An undead monster that was created by Lord-Destruction when he insert both the Anomalocaris Gaia-Memory and the Dangerous-Zombie Gashat into Dr. Blight (from Captain-Planet & the Planeteers) for a failed plan to coat Neo-Tokyo with pollution, plus that he was getting annoyed with her obsession with pollution as he plans to rule an Earth that is not destroyed. So he mutated her into a mindless monster that both Captain-Japan & Captain-Planet had to team up to defeat in battle. *'Helicopter SHADOW Machine-Beast Rapid': A giant helicopter-based battle-robot created by Dr. Probe to battle Jamiko since he never battled giant robots before. It is armed with a plasma-laser cannon and missile-launchers in battle. It was the first SHADOW-Kaijin do be defeated by Captain-Japan in his new Oni-Mode. *'Arachno-Drone X2': This is a modified Arachno-Drone with the same attacks as a normal model, but with a special scanner-eye and a giant crab-like pincer-claw as it's main weapon in battle. *'Gumball-Guardroids': These two giant gumball-machine based-robots were created by Lord Destruction '''& '''Dr. Probe from the remains of the dead Gumball-Guardians (from Adventure-Time) and are meant to guard the TOR (SHADOW's main HQ). *'Copy Robot:' This robot was created by Dr Probe and is based on a wooden art-manikin. This robot is capable of transforming into anyone who simply touches it and it can use the powers & skills of those it copies due to the camera-like lens on it's chest to collect bio-data. *'B.T.K' (Bind.Torture.Kill): B.T.K (Bind.Torture.Kill) is one of the most feared and dangerous robots in the entire SHADOW-Organization. Based on a worm, this powerful battle-robot has a powerful tail with two combination plasma-cannons/missile-pods and a crushing pincer-claw on the tip and can fire a particle-beam from it's mouth. It is so dangerous, even some high-racking members of the organization are nervous around it, exempt for Lord-Destruction, who it obeys without question. *'Cyber-Cannon Unit': This is a special unit made up of three woodlice-based mutants that use a powerful particle-beam cannon called the Cyber-Cannon. *'Death-Totem': A massive robot based on a totem-pole with a red bat-based top that breathes fire, a green beetle-based middle that uses electric-attacks a blue spider-based bottom that spins webs and fires lasers from it's eyes. *'Gargoyle': A giant golem created by the use of powerful SHADOW-magic from metal & stone and is one of the very few SHADOW monsters created by such means instead of alien technology. It carries a bladed-spear as it's weapon and can fire a powerful laser from it's maw. *'Pandora's Box-Shadow': The Pandora's Box-Shadow is a special SHADOW-Kaijin created by Lord-Destruction in an experiment to create a monster from the Pandora-Box (the alien artifact from Kamen-Rider Build) in a bid to create the ultimate-weapon to battle Captain-Japan, it has hard metal-armor and can use the powers of the Full-Bottles it has on it's body in combat. -SHADOW- Dr.Probe's Golem-Drone.jpg|Dr. Probe's Golem-Drones Dbsdmb7-56d1ba55-69c7-4128-b252-8c83856657c1.jpg|SHADOW-Japan -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles09.jpg|SHADOW Machine-Beast Terrorsaurus -SHADOW- Anomacaris-Dopant Dangerous-Zombie Mode.jpg|Anomalocaris-Dopant Dangerous-Zombie Mode -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles29.jpg|Helicopter SHADOW Machine-Beast Rapid -SHADOW- Arachno-Drone X2.jpg|Arachno-Drone X2 -SHADOW- Gumball-Guardroid.jpg|Gumball-Guardroids -SHADOW- Copy-Robot.jpg|Copy-Robot -SHADOW- B.T.K (Bind, Torture, Kill).jpg|B.T.K (Bind, Torture, Kill) -SHADOW- Cyber-Cannon Unit.jpg|The Cyber-Cannon Unit -SHADOW- Death-Totem.jpg|Death-Totem -SHADOW- Gargoyle.jpg|Gargoyle -SHADOW- Pandora's Box Shadow.jpg|Pandora's Box-Shadow 'SHADOW-Kaijin:' These are the normal monsters-of-the-week that the SHADOW-Organization and are the main bulk of their forces.They can be either organic-creatures or advanced combat-robots. The main motif of them is simply randomness due to the mutant-nature of them. *'Maggot-Shadows': These are twin maggot-based SHADOW-Kaijin that can spray webbing with their mandibles and have thick, rubbery hides. *'Umbrella-Shadow': A bat-like SHADOW-Kaijin based on an umbrella that can fly with his massive wings and spin in mid-air to attack with a rainstorm of razor-sharp needles *'Doubledutch-Shadow': A bizarre SHADOW-Kaijin robot based on doubledutch, made up of two robotic-units connected by special cables to capture it's opponents. If the cables are destroyed in battle, they can attack on their own with retractable swords in their arms. *'Crustacean-Shadow': This SHADOW-Kaijin is a hybrid of a spider-crab, a lobster and a bird. He has a hard shell, venomous-foam that he can fire from his mouth and powerful pincers (that look like the beaks of birds) to battle against his opponents. *'Cutlass-Shadow': An insect/lizard based SHADOW-Kaijin whos main weapon is a razor-sharp sword on his tail. He is also an expert in hand to hand combat. *'Chameleon-Shadow': A chameleon-based SHADOW-Kaijin that the blend into his surroundings, has many venomous-spines and a long-tongue to grab his opponents with. *'Wheel-Shadow': A cybernetic spider/car-based SHADOW-Kaijin with slashing spider-claws and wheels that can roll over his opponents, he also has plasma-beam cannons in his body. *'Pheromone-Shadow': This special female SHADOW-Kaijin was created using Destruction's technology and can use the form of a human women named Miya Heart. She uses her pheromones to make males fall for her, but in her real kaijin form, she shoots needles from her hands and has long insect-like claws that sprout from her back. She is based on pheromones and insects like queen-bees & wasps. *'Warthog-Shadow': These three warthog-like SHADOW-Kaijin were sent by Lord-Destruction to steal gold-bars from a bank, however Captain-Japan was on the scene to stop and defeat them in battle. One of the uses a rocket launcher against CJ as he was in pursuit of them. *'Bulldog-Shadow:' This strange-looking SHADOW-Kaijin has retractable finger-like claws and can breath fire from his mouth. *'Police-Shadows:' These 5 policeman-based SHADOW-Kaijin are special mutants created by Lord-Destruction himself to protect 5 billboards that are enchanted by dark-magic that where placed in 5-target areas in Neo Tokyo that are full of people and place them under a form of mind-control. The Police-Shadows can morph their hands into pistols and handcuff-like pincers in battle. Little note here, the writing on the billboard says the following: "To Those who read this, your mind belongs to Lord Destruction. Long live SHADOW!!" *'Mickey Mouse-Shadow:' This is a special SHADOW-Kaijin that was created by Lord-Destruction by using a SHADOW-Core (Basically a Shadow's heart) and infecting a Mickey Mouse mascot suit at Tokyo Disneyland to create this monstrosity so that it cause fear & terror in children about the beloved icon. The creature can sprout blade-tipped tendrils from it's body and fire a laser from the ripped-up ear. *'Ambulocetus-Shadow': This monstrous four-legged SHADOW-mutant (based on a prehistoric-whale named Ambulocetus) has insectoid-armor and a powerful bite that can crush tanks. *'Rokurokubi-Shadow': A bizarre SHADOW-mutant based on a creature from Japanese mythology, this kaijin has 8 insect-like clawed-limbs that retract from his body and has a long neck that he can use to wrap around his opponent and crush them like a snake. *'Sparrow-Shadow:' A bizarre SHADOW-Kaijin that looks like a cross between a sparrow and a spider. He has venomous tentacle-like spines that swarm fro his beak and he can also fly. *'Jumping Spider-Shadow:' This robotic SHADOW-Kaijin has a powerful bite and grappling-hook like claws. He can also leap very far and fast and can spin webbing from his claws. *'Moth-Shadow: '''A bird-like moth SHADOW mutant with a venomous-stinger and can throw feathers like darts. *'Doll-Shadow': This strange looking SHADOW-robot may look like a rabbit with a cute face, but his body is robotic with six razor-sharp blades, four for his limbs and two for his ears. *'Tripod-Shadows':These 3 powerful SHADOW-robots have tentacle-like arms & hands and three plasma-beam cannons on the top of their bodies. They are based on the alien-tripods from ''The War of the Worlds. *'Digger-Shadow:' Digger-Shadow is a giant claw digger-based SHADOW-robot with a powerful shovel-claw. It's one of the many less-humanoid SHADOW-Kaijin. *'Tube-Shadows': These two worm-like SHADOW-Kaijin are based on tube-men (those floppy puppet-things that are at car-stores). They use their bodies like whips to attack their opponents with their sharp claws in battle. *'Giant-Shadow': A giant humanoid SHADOW-Kaijin based on a combination of pawn, spitting-spider, sloth and grasshopper and is one of the largest monsters that Jamiko has battled against. This mutant is armed with razor-sharp talons, laser-shooting eyes and can spray webbing from his mouth to ensnare his opponents in battle. *'Tigerantula-Shadow': A bizarre tiger/tarantula-based SHADOW mutant with six-arms that are very powerful, razor-sharp talons, a powerful bite with his jaws and can spray webbing from his mouth. *'Rabbit-Shadow': A bizarre rabbit/bird/insect-based SHADOW mutant with robotic "ears" that are pincers for combat. He also has a drill-like tongue that he can use to impale his opponents. *'Cobra-Shadows' :The Cobra-Shadows are a group of 6, bizarre snake-based SHADOW-Kaijin that roll on a ball-like wheel on their body, which can be used as a weapon when one Cobra-Shadow uses one of the others as a flail in battle against opponents, they also have long whip-like tails and can spit acid-venom. *'Teddy Bear-Shadow': This special SHADOW-Kaijin was created by Lord-Destruction inserted a SHADOW-Core (basically a SHADOW-Kaijin's engine/heart) into a teddy-bear as part of his scheme to have Santa-Claus install SHADOW-Cores into the toys so that he can make them into monsters on Christmas Morning. This mutant as an ear that fires a plasma-laser, it can breathe fire and has multiple arms, two with razor-sharp blades and one with a monstrous claw to battle it's opponents. *'Hornet-Shadow': An airborne robotic wasp-based SHADOW-Kaijin with grasping talons and a venomous-tipped stinger. *'Featherwing-Shadow': An insectoid SHADOW-kaijin with feather-like wings that beat fast like a humming-bird, he can fire needles from his mouth and his wings can fire bolts of black plasma-energy at his opponents. Dbn7i9q-630f3331-643a-4ee9-b95b-6c7aedf70dbe.jpg|Maggot-Shadows Dbwp7bt-7d402ca8-7646-46cd-9957-8fd5c95729b0.jpg|Umbrella-Shadow & Doubledutch-Shadow -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles13.jpg|Crustacean-Shadow -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles19.jpg|Cutlass-Shadow -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles11.jpg|Chameleon-Shadow Dbojn49-4a78548b-190a-4c8e-bcee-74517c82950f.jpg|Wheel-Shadow -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles22.jpg|Pheromone-Shadow -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles30.jpg|Warthog-Shadow D8ddoud-90e71fa6-06ec-45c4-9d20-390f2708e1ff.jpg|Bulldog-Shadow -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles17.jpg|Police-Shadows -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles25.jpg|Mickey Mouse-Shadow -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles34.jpg|Ambulocetus-Shadow -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles35.jpg|Rokurokubi-Shadow -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles10.jpg|Sparrow-Shadow D8cgcwc-9fd86875-b921-4896-94ce-2740948216f8.jpg|Jumping Spider-Shadow D86iusn-8eb810c4-2248-4b45-a995-cb3ebca95f45.jpg|Moth-Shadow D88ogyj-4fadafd2-e43b-4f39-b157-03d7555c9d51.jpg|Doll-Shadow D894buy-ad567ec9-aa1f-42be-9e74-542585ec9c3b.jpg|Tripod-Shadows D89uhpf-b75eba45-4415-4042-95b6-3ab1910c8284.jpg|Digger-Shadow -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles36.jpg|Tube-Shadows -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles37.jpg|Giant-Shadow -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles38.jpg|Tigerantula-Shadow -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles39.jpg|Rabbit-Shadow -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles40.jpg|Cobra-Shadows -Captain-Japan- SHADOW-doodles41.jpg|Teddy Bear-Shadow -SHADOW-2020- Kaijin-Doodles03.jpg|Hornet-Shadow -SHADOW-2020- Kaijin-Doodles04.jpg|Featherwing-Shadow 'Agony-Mutoids:' These special SHADOW-Kaijin are 8 biomechanical cyborgs created by Dr. Probe & Dr. Necroshade as experimental clone combat-units. All 8 share the same body, but each is armed with a different weapon and are even given code-names based on said weapons. Only 8 were ever created since Probe & Necroshade simply ran out of the DNA used to create these mutants. These are the code-names of the units created: *'Sword-Man' *'Gun-Man' *'Axe-Man' *'Claw-Man' *'Sickle-Man' *'Fist-Man' *'Drill-Man' *'Whip-Man' ' -SHADOW- Agony-Mutoid.jpg|The Agony-Mutoid basic-body -SHADOW- Agony-Mutoid Weapon-Types.jpg|The Agony-Mutoid weapon-types ' 'Future SHADOW-Kaijin:' ' ' These are the SHADOW-Kaijin that were created in the furture by Dr. Nercoshade. The mutants are bascially bizarre hybrids of many animals mixed together. The Future Shadow Basic-Units are the main basic bodies for the monsters that are based on both insects and plant-seeds that morph into more powerful forms in time. *'Future-Stingray:' The first of the Future SHADOW-Kaijin to appear, this stingray/shark/water-flea/shrimp/water-spider/rat-hybrid mutant can swim in both water and air and has 8 clawed limbs on his body to attack at close-range combat. *'Future-Kangaroo:' This armless Future SHADOW-Kaijin is based on a combination of Kangaroo, lizard, spitting-cobra, grasshopper and flea. He has a powerful kick with his clawed-legs, can spit venom and has venomous-barbs on his back and tail to battle his opponents. *'Future-Rooster:' ' -SHADOW- Future SHADOW-Kaijin01.jpg|Future-Stingray -SHADOW- Future SHADOW-Kaijin02.jpg|Future-Kangaroo '